This invention relates to video signal processing or viewing systems, especially though not exclusively for editing or keying programs for television.
In television, there is a frequent requirement for processing or combining sequences of picture signals. This may, for example, involve putting together sequences of pictures from different sources, superimposing one picture on part of another, splitting images and so on. The processing is frequently carried out using video tape recorders and it requires great skill and dexterity as well as being time consuming and inaccurate.